Guldove's Wedding
by Maria Gv
Summary: I haven't yet beaten the game and don't know a lot of what's to happen but when I came to this on part in the game I couldn't help but like it and get inspired to write something on it! Whether it happens(which I doubt) or not! ^_^ It was too cute to let
1. Korcha's Thoughts

Guldove's Wedding

Korcha's Thoughts

****

By Maria

'How is it that two months ago, I did the one thing I believed I'd never do. I'd fall in love with a girl who doesn't originate in Guldove, is a thieve, and there is a possibility of heart beak at the end of our road.' Korcha sighed. 'Was I being bold and confident or foolish...'

__

"You guys need to cross the sea? Then I might, just might, think about lending you my boat. With Two conditions."

'My two conditions...'

__

"Ha, with that clunky boat of yers, I don't think we're gonna survive around trip. But I guess this ain't the time to be picky. So Korcha, what are yer conditions?"

'The fiery spirit of a volcano was ever so present in her. She was strong, boy was she strong. How is it possible for any guy not to fall for her beauty and spirit. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind as we talked. No, there was my people treasure at hand as well.'

__

"First, if you ever find the Dragon Tear, give it to me..."

'Yes the Dragon Tear that some how was stolen from the Dragon Shrine and Direa and Steena. At least in my world...'

__

"The other condition is...O-once all this ruckus over...um...I wantcha to...*mubles*"

'Fear griped my every being at that moment, along with embarrassment. Serge and Nikki were there watching and listening to us...me, but I couldn't hold my feelings back, I knew what I felt and I had to let her know as well. If I could speak up that is.'

__

"What was that? Stop mumblin' and speak up. I can't hear ya.'

'*smiles* She scolded me. I'm a cursed shy child or she is losing her hearing at a young age...'

__

"Arrgh...I wantcha to be my wife!"

'I said louder and she should of heard. Maybe she was unsure...but I swear I could feel Serge and Nikki's eyes widen and staring at me with shock.'

__

"Huh? What did you just say?"

'It was irritating that first I mumbled and then she didn't hear me. I had to repeat myself three times. So when I opened my mouth next I yelled out what it was I was saying, surely allowing any of the towns people know of my offer...'

__

"I said, I WANTCHA TO BE MY WIFE!"

'I have to say that got her attention, only she decided to not take me serious on the offer. She need further convincing of my affection for her. I believe shouting out my proposal broke my tense barrier and I was able to express myself more freely, even in front of Serge and Nikki. Both looked surprised but Nikki had a grin on his face, he must of been enjoying himself.'

__

"...!!!"

"Oi Korcha!!! Don't mess with me. I'll kick yer arse so hard, you'll kiss the moons!"

'She threaten what she believed was a joke with her famous saying of kissing the moons. I'd be more than happy to kiss the moons for her. I'd take her with me...'

__

"I'm not joking! To tell you the truth I, um...that it...it was...love at first sight..."

"Mmmm...!"

'If I ever doubted love at first sight that doubt dispersed the moment I saw her. She was like a golden angel that fell from the heavens to me. Maybe that's just be being poetic, but she really did coming falling down from the sky...apparently she, Serge and Nikki had broken into Viper Manor and were close to getting caught when they jumped over the balcony edge. Luck that I was there when I was? No I like to say it was Destiny showing me my path.'

__

"Oi, ya know who I am don't ya!?"

'Of course I know who she is...a fiery treasure. It matters not who a person is on the outside, who she is on the inside was so much more.'

__

"Yeah, you're some kind of theive ain'tcha?"

'She could of been some kind of killer and I would of still fallen for her. If she was truly bad why would she have risked so much to help Serge out when they first met and continued the journey with him? I think Lynx wasn't the only thing that kept her going, it was a big part of her decision but she had other reasons. She is a kind-hearted person.'

__

"Don'tcha worry. I don't care about your past, and I don't wantcha to feel forced. We can wait unit all this fuss is over. So please..."

'I listen back to what I say and wonder why I sound desperate and maybe some what uncaring. I do care about her past, the past that brings her pain and drives her to seek and destroy Lynx, but not the one that is surrounded by killing, destroying, stealing...if that is what she took part in as a Radical Dreamer. Radical Dreamer, the name seems to speak of a group of people who desire dreams of goodness and happiness, ones that have no Lynx, destruction, or hatred. Is that such a terrible thing?'

__

"Mnngh...!"

'She was unsure of what to say or do. It was clearly seen in her eyes, as she gave Serge a side-ways glance and both whispered. He must of said something to upset her for she punched the guy. Ha, but it wasn't as if she was trying to kill him, she just wanted to handle this on her own.'

__

"Serge this is none of yer business. It's me own problem!"

"Ok, understood! But this ain't somethin' I can agree to on a whim. I'll consider it. Until I settle the score with Lynx, that is. That's what I can promise. I can't guarantee you anything more."

'That suited me just fine. It filled my spirit with hope and happiness.'

__

"Alright that's all I need for now. Ok, I'll lend you the boat."

'I didn't want it to end there, I had done what I was first set out to do which was take them to the main land and help them find the Hydra Humour for her. She was strong yes indeed, but Lynx's poison was still capable to knock her down. I'd do anything for her and so I joined Serge and Nikki, temporarily. We managed to use her Astral Amulet to find our way to Serge's world. Once there we had a long battle against different monsters, the Beebas, the Dwarfs, Wingapede, and of course the Hydra. We even managed to save a small fairy named Razzly, while looking for the Humour. Through out this whole experience I feared the possibility of failure and not making it...not being able to tell her how I felt or see her. We made it and I had her promise of thinking out what her decision would be. I had to ask if they wanted my help in this long journey they had awaiting them. The more the merrier right? Serge agreed to my offering my help and I was overjoyed that I wouldn't have to say goodbye to the one to become my wife, hopefully. Even though I would be there I still had to give words of cautious.'

__

"Hey, you be careful with yourselves from now on. Just remember that your life is not just your own anymore. You're carrying my wife-to-be."

'She must of felt embarrassed by my saying that...'

__

"Brrrrhh! *gets goosebumps*"

'Now the end of our journey nears...and I'm feeling nervous. Not only because of her answer, but also of the enemy that awaits us beyond these walls. Will we all be making it out of there alive? Will anyone come out injured? Will we be even able to defeat this creature? I am praying for the safety of my fiery beauty, if it comes to her safety I will do all I can to keep her from harms way. It matters not if I am killed while protecting her, for as long as I know she is alive and well I can be at peace and die knowing I once was in love with the most beautiful, fiery spirited girl in all the world. Right now I need to take up my Prism Lure and ready myself for combat...and fight for the future, for happiness and prosperity, and most of all for my true love.'

End Korcha's Thoughts

~^_^ I was playing the game Friday, never have much time to play video games, but I came to the part where Korcha tells Kid what about falling in love with her and I thought it was too cute! I just had to write a story about them! Yeah yeah...she may love Serge or no one, I have no clue yet for I have not reached the end of the game(and no one tell me either! Please) And I think her and Serge are cute too, so no complaining over my pairing here in this story! ^_~


	2. Kid's Thoughts

Guldove's Wedding

Kid's Thoughts

****

By Maria

'Oi, how is it I could of gotten trapped in this mess. I be a member of the Radical Dreamers and oughta known not to make promises of love. The boy is headin' down the road of heart break wit' me.'

__

"I WANTCHA TO BE MY WIFE! I WANTCHA TO BE MY WIFE! MY WIFE MY WIFE!"

'*groans* Fine mess to be in. I won't deny the boy is good lookin' and my heart skippin' beats with him close to me, but that's just because of what he said at the dock! I'm reminded of everything he said. I'll admit he has a lot of confidence asking me to be his wife, especially since we weren't alone at that moment. Heh, his cheeks were so red from embarrassment and maybe some frustration. I'll have to make sure he doesn't mumble any more, maybe we'll work on that. Er...already planning on staying along by his side?'

__

"I don't care about your past....I don't wantcha to feel forced..."

'The past that haunts me keeps me from wanting to be too close to anyone, in any way friend or relationship wise. I've lost so much and don't want to witness more suffering and death. I most be goin' soft, is what it is. I've lived on my own long enough to know it's better to keep your distance and fight to survive and what you deem worthy. No one forces me to do or say nothin' Serge must of realized that at the dock that day...heh.'

__

"Just tell him you will."

'Was what Serge told me. It wasn't his concern but I suppose my glance in his direction led him to think I wanted his opinion...and I kinda did want it. He's a smart one and he's proven to be a trust worthy ally, so I put confidence and belief in his words and companionship. Every time I get into a nick or trouble he's there to back me up, especially when it came to Lynx. The demon who took away my happiness at a younger age, he took my sister and home. Burned it all down...he can never be forgiven for his cold blooded killing. And if I shall be joinin' him in the flames of hell then I await it. Hmm...Korcha wouldn't allow it. He's another one who has been there to get me out of trouble. You can't be going out of your way to protect me and not have me notice it. At first I thought he was foolish and tried to shove him away. I don't like to have my space cramped, but my softness proved to be willing to interfere as well.'

'The battle with the Fire Dragon is a good example of this...The hot lava of the tunnels with in Mount Pyre were extinguished with the use of the Blue Dragon's Ice Breathe. We journeyed forward through all the turns and caves until we reached where the Red Dragon came to meet with us. Such a small Dragon but brave and strong. He challenged us all to a fight, we agreed. There were moments where I wasn't going to make it but Korcha watchful eyes were always ready with his healing elements. At one point when the Red Dragon was attackin' me and I was nearly my end Korcha jumped into the path of the Dragons blow. I never expected someone to save my life with the possibility of losing theirs...'

__

"Kid! Dodge his next punch Kid!" Serge called out to her from five feet away.

But she was too tired to just move out of it's path.

'This is my end...' she thought.

Korcha stood witnessing the one he vowed to protect about to be killed. He ran and jumped faster and higher than he ever had, in front of he Dragon and shielding Kid from any more blows from the Red Dragon.

'I won't stand and allow Kid to be taken down, by anyone!' The blow knocks Korcha to his knees but he quickly stands and gives the Red Dragon a taste of his own medicine with five hits with his Iron lure and the use of his Aquaball Element. The Red Dragon was brought down to his knees, weakened enough for them to know their victory was nearing. Serge used his Recover All Element to bring the team up to full strength and Kid provided the final blows to the Red Dragon, who promised their meeting once more.

"You alright Kid?" Korhca asked smiling up at her. "Nice moves on that Dragon."

"Thanks! But...take care of yerself! No need in both of us dyin' this soon in the journey, especially with the lack of a Revive Element. Thanks none-the-less Korcha."

'What was I really wanted to say to him at that moment. I wanted answers to why he risked his life for me. Sure I know how he feels, but could his feelin's be that strong that he'd give everything up when I may not be his wife as he wishes?! Why does he feel so? How can someone believe in love in first sight? Lovin' a total stranger?! I could never do that...that is why I told him I had to think about it before I could answer him. What were my words to him then?'

__

"Ok, understood! But this ain't somethin' I can agree to on a whim. I'll consider it until I settle things with Lynx, that is. That's all I can promise. I can't guarantee you anything more."

'A promise but not a guarantee...Lynx is taken care of now and Korcha has not asked of my decision, we aim for the final enemy now and I've known long back what my answer was to be. Even with the little hints his younger sister, Mel has given me, hasn't affected what I've decided. Cute lil'un, she could grow up to be quite a fighter, I could even get her into the Radical Dreamers, but that would be no way for a girl with things going her way. She has become like a sister to me as well...I've gone softer than ever and created a bond between us. Well I haven't shared my decision with anyone and prefer to keep it that way, even though I would like some guidance and reassurance that I am making the wisest chose. I don't want to hurt anyone but that maybe an impossibility in life. So may the Six Dragon Gods be with me when I let Korcha know what path I have chosen for myself.'

__

"My Wife...Love at first sight...I don't wantcha to be pressured..."

'Let me have chosen wisely. For I can't turn back once everything is said and done. The only thing I wander is...what would the other me do if faced with this same situation? Would she marry or go on her with her life as she is? That answer can't be answered for the other me didn't have to deal with what I have. Heck she may be already married...or dead...anything is possible. I should ask Serge to seek out the other me in his world. Maybe that too is an impossibility. There is no more time to think...I face my destiny now. I must face it with all confidence and strength. Time Devourer here come the ones who shall change what awaits us all...'

End of Kid's Thoughts.

~I don't think I got into her personality very well. I haven't beaten the game, heck I don't know a lot of things that happen after you defeat the Red Dragon(and Marcy, Karsh, and Zoah)...*sweatdrop* so I don't know what kind of relationship any of the characters get and the other enemies you fight and all the little details that make up the back ground to each of them. ^_^ So I mainly go with what I do know and some of what I've read. ^_~ Sorry if I made her not how she should be, it sounds alright with me, but oh well...I don't count do I!? Read on for the conclusion!! 


	3. Two Souls Brought Together Or Split Apar...

Guldove's Wedding

Two Souls Brought Together or Split Apart.

****

By Maria

Celebration was going on through out the land as it was heard that victory was achieved at the Terra Tower. There of course were a few people who had no clue that their had been a battle even going on there, but they cared not. All joined in on the celebrating! All the lands rejoiced with the feeling of peace and tranquility descended upon them. Serge and his companions throughout the whole long journey sailed left the Terra Tower and sailed back to the main land and Termina. There the people of all the islands awaited the hero's of the world. Thanks, tears, smiles, hugs, and pats on the back were shared. Talk of what went on during the battle and the freeing of it's soul were shared. Everyone was invited to Termina's Bar for a banquet and music. Lives could once again return to the way they should be in that world.

Kid paced around the outside of the bar worried clearly written on her face. With the battle long and over with she had one last thing to do, well two. One was saying goodbye to Serge and the other was to give her answer to Korcha.

Korcha walked through the crowd within the bar, looking for the fire that ignites his heart. Everything with the last battle had gone so well. No one died, they defeated the enemy, freed it and peace should be achieved here now. If the people unite and work hard this very world could be more than what it had become before Serge's arrival and the battles. But at the moment none of that mattered, he wanted an answer from Kid whether it was a no or a yes. He needed answer, it was driving him crazy.

Serge watched as Korcha walked around the Bar looking for someone. He didn't have to ask who it was he was looking for he already knew. He hadn't forgotten how he had proclaimed his love for Kid at the start of their journey nor her promise to think about it and answer him once all was settled. Serge was interested in what her answer would be as well, even though he had an idea to what it was going to be. Mel came over to Serge and hugged him for the fifth time since the end of the battle, or was it the seventh time. He had to wander what was wrong with the girl. In fact he had to wander what was up with a lot of the girls who kept giving him sparkly eyed looks.

"I've got to answer him...it's now or never. But I don't want to ruin a party...I need him to come outside and then maybe we can go for a walk." Kid said to herself.

Korcha stepped out of the Bar and heaved a sigh of frustration. He'd looked everywhere in there and found no sign of Kid. "She must of left, finding disappear as the best way to answer me." He mutters to himself. Korcha turns and starts to go down towards the dock when he bumps into someone.

Kid turns around to see who in their right mind would bump into her like that and grasp slightly when she sees that it's Korcha who's eyes brighten at her sight. Kid inwardly groans. _'The time is now...' _

~:~:~:~:

Decorations were strung all around the small towers of Guldove. White, blue, violet, yellow streamers flowed down and with the breeze that blew through Guldove. The celebrating spirit hadn't died out there, for they were about to have a wedding. Macha's oldest son was about to be married to the feisty Kid. It was an event that brought bigger smiles to everyone's faces.

Korcha paced around his room nervously. He had on his suit for the wedding, a black vest with silver buttons and decorative thread sewed in and smooth silk red pants. He looked very handsome and ready to get married. The wedding was to be in thirty minutes and Steena was given permission to marry the two with Direa by her side.

Mel walked into Korcha's room and observed her brothers pacing for a moment. She was dressed in a white skirt with rich colored thread sewn in flower partners and a small short-sleeved white blouse with the same flower patterns sewn in. Her hair was made into pony tails with a little flower crown placed on her head.

"If you keep pacing you're going to get all sweaty and smelling and Kid's not going to marry you." She smiled.

"Just be quiet you idiot. Go bother someone else..." Korcha said stopping his pacing and looking at his sister.

"No, I want to stay right here." Mel sits down.

Korcha starts pacing again. "Why aren't ya bothering Serge or Kid or Doc...maybe some passin' traveler."

"Cause you're amusing me." Mel laughs. "Kid is ready anyways and they're saying they may start the wedding sooner than what was said."

"What!?" Korcha paces faster.

"Don't worry. Kid won't turn back on her answer...not without taking me with her anyways." Mel ran off.

Serge walked in and patted Korcha on the back. "Well you ready Korcha?"

"I suppose as ready as I'll ever be...So Serge, ya leaving here and returning home after today right?" Korcha asks.

"Yes, I belong there." Serge says looking out the window at the sky. "Everything has now settled."

Korcha nods. "Well I have ta thank ya for a lot of things. If ya never came around well me and Kid wouldn't be here gettin' married. This world may not be as peaceful as it is now either. We're all gonna miss ya." Korcha smiles at Serge.

Serge nods. "I'm going to miss everyone as well...and this place." They both heard some horns being blown indicating that the wedding was about to start. "Seems like we have to get out there now."

"Yep." Korcha looked fearful. 

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Serge and Korcha made their way outside.

~:~:~:~:

Kid stood before a full length mirror staring at the wedding outfit she was going to wear for the wedding. It was beautiful to her and something she liked to wear. Exactly why she hadn't complained when they showed it to her. She wore white silk pants, ones that matched Korcha's, only they had flower imprints on them like Mel's outfit. Her top was a shirt similar to Mel's, only it was a light rose color and had long sleeves that could be attached to the shirt by clipping on the little silver chains that were sewn onto the sleeves. Kid's hair was put down and the ends curls slightly. And a shimmering veil finished up the outfit. 

Mel had been in there a moment ago telling her that she looked wonderful and Korcha was probably going to faint and fall into the water. Kid had laughed at the thought of that happening. She was very jumpy and had some doubt on her mind. 

"You look very elegant Kid there is no reason for you to stand there and stare at yourself." Miss Riddle told her. Everyone from the adventure they'd had was there. Miki stood leaning against the wall.

"The ceremony will be beautiful. I've never witness one before!" Miki said smiling.

Nikki and Miki were suppose to be putting on a show after the whole wedding. Which everyone was looking forward to as well.

Kid smiles. "I've never seen one myself." Before she could say more the horns were blown and the girls headed for the door and then the Dragon Shrine. "This won't be nothin' like what I've faced before."

~:~:~:~:

The ceremony was something that brighten everyone's eyes. As the bride and gloom said the traditional Guldove vows and Steena smeared water from the Blue Dragon on both of their foreheads, has them eat a mint leave grown in the Green Dragon's home, and finally sending a handful of ashes from the Red Dragon mount home into the air. 

Korcha then presented Kid with his family's pendant, that as his vow said; represent his love and faith. He then put the pendant on a silver chain, silver chain for silver was the color that symbolized the moon, and put it around Kid's neck.

"All of Guldove have witnessed the union of these two souls. The Dragon Gods have smiled down upon them and all of us. They bless you both, as do I. If there be no further doubt or reasons to keep these two from uniting and receiving these blessings may they be heard." Steena paused for a moment. "May I announce the unity of these two souls." 

Kid and Korcha stared at each other a moment before Korcha wrapped his arms around Kid and leaned down to kiss her. The crowd cheered and started celebrating. Leaves, flower petals, ribbons, and fire works(magic spells) were set off into the air. NeoFio was shooting leaves and seeds into the air along side of Razzly. Orcha ran back down the tower to bring out all the yummy food he had prepared for the wedding party. Nikki and Miki started up there show, dedicating the first song to the bride and groom.

And so all of Guldove celebrated the night away. And two souls were united in what would soon be a new world with many dreams and happiness to look forward to.

The End ^_^

~Please no one tell me, this won't happen. I already know that, the only two who would be likely to get together in the game would be Kid and Serge, but Serge is from another world so that would be something hard...*sweatdrop* Anyways, there you have my crazy idea of the two being together!! It's so cute!! Poor Korcha!! ^_^** Tell me what you think. Oh and sorry if I got any of the places mixed up or anything...I really should go finish the game!!! ^_^**


End file.
